Max's Grocery run
by Max-4-ever
Summary: Max goes to the store to buy a certain item; incognito. What will he do when someone he knows run into him at the store?


I'm back from the dead...a second time! Life has really caught up with me. I had a couple of stories to write. More along the lines of one shots since I have a multi chapter story I am TRYING to finish. I don't want to start another project until that one is done...like seriously..it's going on...i think 4..or 5 years? I know I lost readers but its just for my sanity that it gets done and off my computer completed!

Anyways...enough of my excuses and laziness! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade! I just use the characters for my amusement. YAOI! BOYxBOY. DON''T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

This is such a royal pain. A serious PAIN! Having to sneak around and make sure no one is following me. The only people knowing about my secret is the people that HAS to be there with me. Well technically not with me. I mean they have to run their store after all. I look around the store to make sure there is no body I know...good coast clear. I make my way down aisle number 6 like I have a dozen times and I find the item im looking for: Golden sun color number 23. Yes, they have it in stock. Well I don't think anyone other than myself buys this kind of hair dye. Trying to keep up my cute looks is tiring and trying to make people believe im a natural blond is harder. Now I understand when girls say 'It's hard work being beautiful', and how!

The only person to see that I actually wasn't a blond was Ms. Kincaid's mother. I didn't think she would be able to tell so easily...though I guess I put too much dye in that time since my hair became a bit darker than usual.

If you can't tell by now, I'm Max Mizuhara. Now you are wondering why I would be sneaking around buying hair dye. Well, as I said before, it's hard trying to convince people im a natural blond. Plus,I look good in blond rather than brown don't you think? Blue eyed, brown hair boys don't really do the charm. It makes me look...weird I guess. I can't remember when I started dying my hair but all I know is i'm not going to stop. I think my fans will be disappointed they found out I wasn't really blond. I have to keep up this appearance of being the cute wielder of Draciel! Plus with looks like mine, who wouldn't want me? Well...i guess there is one person..well...more than one. These people will fall under the Takao, Rei, or Kai fan base. But anyway, I know im not bad looking, but being blond helps. I have got a lot of offers from both the guys and the gals. I don't mind dating both since I'm Bi. Surprise right? I do flirt with a couple of guys but none catch my interest like one in particular. But I will save that for another time. I grab my hair dye and have everything planned out: Go to the store, buy hair dye with out getting caught by people I know or might recognize me, get home while dad is working in the shop, color my hair and throw out the evidence of the item. The plan goes well every time, what would be different this time?

I grab the hair dye and just as i'm about to head towards the counter, I bump into someone. Of course I drop the hair dye and I start to apologize to the mysterious person I knocked over. I look up to see none other than Kai on his feet dusting his pants off. My thought at that moment ; Oh my god! I just bumped into my hot russian! Wait..he isn't mine...why would I think that? I only wish! Oh yeah he was the one I have been pining over as I mention earlier. I like Kai...a LOT. But I still haven't found an opening to approach him. I shake my head a little and laugh to myself rather to anyone else. I get knocked out of my thoughts as he offers his hand and I gratefully accept.

"Thanks"

"..."

"Um sorry about bumping into you Kai."

"hn."

Isn't he just the big talker? Hot as heck but when it comes to talking...mind as well be talking to a brick wall. I guess he didn't care because he was about to head in whatever aisle he was headed, before I literally ran into him, when he stops and looks at something on the ground.

"Kai what are you...?!" I follow his line of site and see the bottle of hair dye I was going to buy. Now im completely mortified! I totally forgotten about the dye for a second and now Kai has seen me with hair dye. What if he puts two and two together and figures out that I dye my hair? But then again he doesn't know why im buying it right? I could be buying it for my mother...that's in America...working...well...it could be for when she visits japan? Or she can't find the same shade and I have to ship her bottles every now and then. Yeah lets go with that if he asks. I look at him pick up the bottle and examines said item for a second before turning back to look at me with a slightly raised eye brow. I let go of my breath I didn't know I was holding and give him a goofy grin. I start to tell my excuse for the item but he beats me to the punch though.

"yours?" He holds up the hair dye.

"umm ha yeah it is. Thanks." I take the hair dye from him. It looks like he wants to say something because after he hands me my future purchase, he looks at me for a second longer than necessary before turning around. I don't know why I feel I want to follow him. I mean, he just might have figured out my secret but just starts walking away. I look at him for a few more seconds and just decide on taking the risk to follow him. Its not everyday you get see the great Kai shopping.

Whether he noticed me following him or not, he didn't let it be known as he kept walking. I was thinking about ways to possibly make this type of moment perfect until I noticed we were walking in the cosmetic section. I almost run into him again but stop short and stand behind him. I see he is looking for something and I decide to break the silence.

"So what are you looking for kai? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but maybe I can help you find it." He then decides to look at me long after giving me my product.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Because I don't mind..."

"I said I'm fine."

It looks like he doesn't want any help because after he said that he keeps going down the aisle looking for his mysterious item. Anyone in their right mind would have taken that as a sign to bug off but I kind of felt like I needed to see what he was getting. It's like he saw mines, so he should show his type thing going in my head. I guess my plan for the day failed because now I just have to see what he is buying. Plus, i'm using this as an excuse to stick close to my...i guess crush per say. Besides I feel like I was...I was...violated that he just seen my deep, dark secret!

I guess he got tired of me following because I heard a soft sigh and he stops in the middle of the magazine section and turns around to give me a half assed glare. I stop in my tracks and give him a sheepish grin.

"what?"

"huh?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Because..." I let that hang in the air for a few seconds to think of something. Why was I following him around the store like a child clinging to his mother? He looks annoyed when I don't respond right away and raises his eye brow as he folds his arms.

"I was suppose to get something else and I forgot what is was. So I figured I walk around if I see what I needed." lying through my teeth. But of course he sees right through this because he gives me a 'look' that says 'you're full of it'. I didn't think it would work, seeing as how I just though of anything to say.

"So why don't you go in the other direction?" Good point. I need to think of something quick.

"Because where you are going I might need something from that aisle." Kai still has this skeptical look on his face. He turns again and this time starts going down different lanes. It didn't seem like he was looking for his item. In fact it looked like he was trying to lose me. I wasn't going to be detoured! Try as he might I will stick by him and see what he buys. Now I'm just plain obsessed to see what he gets. What was it that he didn't want me to see? Was it that bad? Maybe he was looking for someone instead? All I know is I want to solve this very small but very important, to me anyway, mystery.

I notice that I passed by a box of condoms and froze. Further down was the lane are things men try to avoid like the plague: women hygiene section. I have thankfully never went down this aisle and I hope I never do in the future. I notice Kai walks down with ease and turns off into another aisle. I swear I could see a faint smirk on his smug face. That jerk probably knew I wouldn't go down the aisle all the way and used it get me off his trail. I grin and head in the direction he was going from the way I came and notice he isn't in the next lane. Puzzled, I walk down and I don't see him around the corner. He slipped past me! I check a couple of aisles and don't see him. Where could he have gone? At that moment I hear the cashier saying "please come again!" I turn and see Kai walking out the door with his bag. Damn! He was quick I give him that much. I go pay for my hair dye, say good bye to the clerk and run out the store. Now which direction did Kai go? I will find out what he brought! I will not be denied!

I look towards the left and then the right to just see Kai turning the corner. I smile and run to see him a half a block away from me. I decide to trail him like in the movies. I don't want him trying to lose me again. I duck behind anything I can hide as I follow him. If he noticed me, he doesn't let on which is a good thing in my case. He stops and looks around for a second. I take this time to think about my actions. I went from liking the guy to now stalking the guy. But I'm not really stalking right? I'm just following to see what he got. Once I know ill leave him alone...for the time being. But my main objective is to find out what is in that bag! How did a simple trip to the store end up like this I wonder?

After following him for about 30 min. my back was starting hurt from all the crouching and ducking behind poles, walls, trash cans. Wherever Kai was going looked a ways out of the main city and into a row quite, secluded building area. He goes inside one building after taking a look around. I take this as my chance to run after he closes the door. Hm looks interesting. There's a window to my left of the door but I need to get on my very tipsy toes to see through. I might blow my cover, but its a risk I have to take. It was a risk coming out here at all so why not go all out? I go towards the window and barely manage to see what was going on. There in the middle of the floor, Kai was crouching over something. He was going in his bag to get something but before I could see the elusive thing, my toes gives out. I do a misstep and fall on my butt. I drop my bag which, of course, hits the door lightly on my way down. Even though it was a light knock it was enough to get Kai's attention; as I turn, I see him standing in the door way glaring at me. I laugh a little before sighing and standing up slowly, only to find myself going down again but caught by Kai. I blink a couple of times before mumbling a thanks before trying to stand on my own again. This time a pain shoots through my leg and wince. I hold on to Kai again, who is thankfully, holding me up and not dropping me to the ground like I expect him to.

"come inside so you can get off that leg." I don't argue as he leads me inside after picking up my bag, letting me sit on one of the crates. He is rolling up my orange pant leg and then rolls down my sock of my injured leg to see the damage. He prods and pokes a reddish area I can see even in the unevenly lit building. Looks like I bruised my leg on something coming down on my fall. With all those boxes and debris outside I wouldn't be surprised. I heard him grunt and covers my leg back up and looks at me with an irritated expression on his face.

"Why did you follow me?" I might as well come clean...clean as I can get anyway with out giving too much away.

" I was curious about what you were getting at the store." He frowns a little and knits his eye brows together. Maybe I shouldn't have come here after all. I should have just left after he gave me my hair dye and did what I was going to do today. Now I made things worse for me. My crush looks like he hates me, I hurt myself, and I have yet to dye my hair! After a minute of long silence, I spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I know it was none of my business. But I was in one of those "an eye for an eye" mode! After you seen the hair dye..." Before I could finish, he cut me off.

"Hair dye? You mean the bottle you dropped? What does that have to do with you following me, sticking your nose into my business, and getting yourself injured?" I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and looked down, not being able to hold eye contact with his intense eyes. Well if you put it that way it does sound ridiculous...He sighs and gets up to move where he was before. I see from where I sitting a box and I hear some small meowing sounds. So he was here to see some cats? It only confirms my suspension because he pops open two cans of cat food. He takes a paper plate and puts the food on it with a plastic spoon, both he got out the bag. Three kittens and the mother cat comes for the feast and eats their meal happily. I can barely make out the small smile he is wearing at the small family before he turns to me and heads towards my direction. After everything that has happened, I can't stop my eyes traveling towards his bag and see it looks lighter but still has some items inside of it. He frowns when he notice where my gaze is focused on.

"Is it bothering you that much?"

"huh?"

"here. I don't want you killing yourself over something stupid." I blush a deep red and turn my head. Here I am given a chance and I refuse! I refuse! What is wrong with me? I think Kai is having the same thoughts because I hear a low growl.

"you aren't going to look inside?" I shake my head not looking at him. He sighs again and moves to sit by me. He starts taking the items out of the bag and I grab his arm, making him stop. He looks at me puzzled and I give him a stern look.

" Don't. You don't have to do that. I was just acting stupid because...well..since you saw the hair dye..you knew my secret. So, I thought if I knew what you were getting, I would get a glimpse of the person I..." I stop myself before I say something I might regret. I noticed all this time he doesn't remove my hand. Instead he does something I didn't expect him in a million years to do; he runs his fingers through my hair before pulling his hand back. My face goes redder and I look at him wide eyed.

"I can tell." He knew?! If he did then who else knew?! Did I make it that obvious? I sulk a a little at the revelation. I thought I was doing a pretty good job of hiding my natural hair color too...what am I doing wrong? As if he was reading my mind he continues.

" Some people have to really look to tell." It was my turn to be confused. All he did was shrug and pointed to his hair.

"You didn't think this was natural did you?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Who in their right minds would think anyone would have naturally two toned hair?! He smirks at my reaction and looks back at the cats finishing off their meal. Two of the kittens went back into the warm box to sleep after their stomachs are full. The mother cat was busy cleaning herself and the last kitten was lapping up the last of the gravy and sauce that was left on the plate. Kai gets up to clean up. He puts out some dry cat food for later. He brings out a paper bowl and pours some water into it from the bottle and sits it on the floor. I find myself missing his warmth beside me. I look at him pet the cats before coming back to me, carrying our belongings. I get up with his help and we leave the building, closing the door behind us.

I enjoy his body against mine as he helps me walk home. I can't help but to think this is the perfect opportunity to try to get closer to him. But also my mind was running a mile a minute. He said you had to notice my hair was dyed. So was he paying attention to me? And if so, when was this happening? Then the fact he ran his hand through my hair; I had to control my body from shivering under his touch. I guess I looked like I was thinking too much so he decided to say something.

"Just ask." I look up at him and tilt my head towards the side. I can tell he had to control from rolling his eyes at me.

"I don't want another incident like today. Just ask me if you have a question." And he cares...interesting. But he always cared about his team mates. Even when he doesn't show it everyday.

"okay..um. When did you notice? I try hard to make sure it isn't noticeable. I try to look natural." He had to think for a few minutes before replying.

" I walked in on you dying you hair. I saw the bathroom door slightly open and that's when I saw you. You didn't notice I was there so I left. I don't really care."

I thought about what he said. And here I thought he was paying attention to me. I got sadden a little bit. I felt a slight squeeze of my waist as he doesn't look at me. I look at him as he has this unreadable expression on his face.

"You still have to look carefully to notice. If you just keep being the person you are,you'll have no trouble no matter how you look. But..."

"But?"

"I think you look perfect. Dye or no dye." I stopped walking and he stopped beside me. I was blushing furiously now. Did I hear what I just thought I heard? Kai liked me? Or something to that extent. It still had my heart pounding.

"Kai...I think you are perfect also." GOD max that's all you could come up with?! The hottest guy just said you was perfect and you throw it right back at him?! What happened to the team flirt? I need to up my game. My running thoughts were cut by a low chuckle. I look at him to see a smirk on his face. Then all remember is him moving his face closer towards mine and then we kiss. It was soft, slow and sensual. He moved back from that oh so short brief moment. He lets me go and I finally pay attention to my surroundings and I'm in front of my house. He gives me my bag and motions to leave when I reach to grab him.

" um...so...are we..trying this?" He looks at me and I clarify.

" I mean what are we now?" He is in thought for a few moments before answering.

"I think we could be in the dating stage of things." My heart was pounding so hard I thought my chest was going to explode.

"So..I'm your...you're my..we're...?" He chuckled before nodding slightly.

"Yes." I ignored the pain in my leg and hugged him tightly before crushing our lips together. What a perfect way to end a horrible shopping trip. I don't think I'll be giving up the hair dye any time soon though. I open my eyes slightly and look in his bag...I squint a little and notice something...no wonder he passed the aisle quickly! The sneaky bastard...

* * *

Okay im done! It became longer than I wanted but I couldn't find a place to end it. So...how did you like? R&R!


End file.
